Kammalys
by MaxBaladi
Summary: A Story Made By Max Baladi Featuring Flora, Kessah And Tanya And A Big Twist


A species of animals lives on a planet they named Valyss. It's a sparkling blue planet. A young girl called Tanya Feign witnesses a ship crash in her village Kammalys. It contained a mysterious stone. Directly after this tragedy a foreign army invades the village to capture the stone.

Tanya personally duels the leader, a long-haired prince and triumphs. Driving them back. She is deemed a threat by the village's elders and is exiled. She wanders to a rustic city and gets noticed by Widow, a dark sorceress.

They take to an inn and rest there. Tanya tells her everything and Widow reveals she knows who sent the army to retrieve the stone. It was the most evil being in Valyss, N. She said the reason she is trying to kill him is because of a similar tragedy years ago.

Widow's brother was jealous of her and tried to sacrifice her for glory. But the ritual backfired and she got cursed with a dark bomb. If this thing wasn't defused by killing the most evil being in the world, Valyss would crumble.

Tanya and Widow go on to meet Mako who flees from a mobster debt he never repayed. He is a boy who joins them on their quest as their shield. Kessah is a knight who used to hunt down monsters and destroy black gates, but she retired to become a restaurant cook.

She has grudges against N because he is the cause of her sister's death. Kessah is experienced and senses potential in Tanya's team, especially Widow. They go on in the world with the stone in their pocket and noone knows where it is.

As the conflict grows Flora comes out of the shadows. She is from the old world and has experienced N's wrath before. She has constantly met with Kessah in the past and when she sees her she joins Tanya's team. All-out war is inevitable, and compared to the small conflicts with the prince the team has been through so far, it's nothing in comparison.

At the cusp of the total war Tanya gets acquainted with Topas, the person of the forest. She tells Tanya N tried to dominate the world a long time ago. He created many monster weapons and burned Valyss down. Now he is returning, but his agenda was shocking to Tanya.

Topas had sensed these events since the beginning. N was planning to give rebirth to the world by killing all living creatures, with a terrible darkness he's constantly spreading. The plan would release artificially altered beings like himself after the purge. Tanya's own species created N in a time of despair.

What Kessah fought so hard to destroy was the remnants of a greater disaster. Years ago the world was on the brink of extinction. New illnesses came into being everyday as Valyss had reached a final phase in it's technology. Everyone was looking for a solution so a small team of scientists created N as the artificial God of Valyss that would give it's people the day the suffering would end.

Topas explained that this path had been thread many times before. Tanya was destined to repeat the folly of the earlier ones who tried to save the world. She departed from Topas and lead the great battle against N's general in N's city.

This general suffered a humiliating defeat and Tanya's team entered N's building. Well down in his chambers he shows them the architecture of his plan. But Tanya had come to a resolve. She deemed him a burden to this world since he never knew what it was to be alive. He was only a machine created in a time of despair. But why did the innocent birds and insects have to die meaningless deaths because of the plan?

She said the harsh truth that he was programmed for a singular plan, never knowing what it is to be alive, and because of the plan, he had spread evil and nihilism ever since the old world was destroyed. But N just laughs at Tanya's wild gestures. He says there is a greater truth to what has unfolded on Valyss since his birth.

His blue eyes and immense power revealed it. And it was unbelievable to Tanya and her friends. All but one friend, Flora. N was in fact, Trace's and Flora's son. The entire team was stunned. Trace was one of the most powerful mages of this world a long time ago, having the title of Grand Templar.

N had inherited Trace's abilities and Flora's looks. But noone suspected that N would be Flora's son, all but Flora herself. Tanya goes into a rage and duels N. There was one horrible trait about this person. It was that he looked like he was 100 years old. But Flora wasn't that old. Then he revealed that he had casted powerful magic on himself in exchange for his youth.

His decrepit appearance didn't seem like Flora's son. As the team drove back N he showed his true colors and began injuring everyone. Tanya knew they wouldn't win so she called on the monster weapon she had tamed earlier. If we rewind time a bit, one of the monsters from the old days of fire survived underground, buried.

It had participated in the war outside N's chamber and broke in. Tanya commanded it to destroy N and it grabbed him, crushing him into a blinding light. The foundations of his fortress crumbled since it's power source was now dead. The monster weapon died from battle wounds and the team fled out to under the sky.

Everyone celebrated the beginning of a new era around the fortress's ruins. The team was disbanded and Widow returned to her home village since her curse had been broken. Tanya became the new leader of the world and remained in power until many years later when she made a choice.

She would eventually rejoin Topas in the forest, nude as they approached each other and laid down together in a bed of vegetation. This blue sparkling forest seemed magical to them, and not a single being was close to them.


End file.
